


Long Lost? Nope

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blushing Sam Winchester, Brotherly Love, Gen, Kinda, but beware of something that will make most want to kill me xD, not many tags cause I don't wanna spoil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-13 16:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: M/n is a thief for hire that hunts on the side if it's needed. One job lands him in the bunker, but with a surprise he hasn't seen since he was a kid.





	Long Lost? Nope

**Author's Note:**

> As the tag said, there is something in here that will cause headaches. Also a little tribute to Arthur. 
> 
> I didn't see all of the episodes with him, but I can tell that he came a long way.

This is bad. This is really, _really_ bad for you.

If there's one thing you hate more than anything, it's clients who lie out their asses. Why did you even expect this job to go smoothly? Breaking into an old Men of Letters bunker was easy since you're a very clever human, but breaking out?

A hundred times more difficult when the occupants decided to wake up.

A very tall <strike>too tall in your opinion</strike> man was fighting against you but you were holding your own against him. After all, as a hunter in the side, you fought nastier, stronger creatures. Not nearly as handsome as this guy though.

Wait....why are you focusing on his looks?

At least no one can see your face since you always wear a disguise to hide what you look like. But it would be nice to see what eye color this dude has...or a better view of his muscles

Okay, getting focus back, the man tried to rush you but managed to get out of the way. It was then that something went flying past your head, grazing your cheek. Whoever threw it has good aim so you turned your gaze toward the new threat. Only...it wasn't a threat.

He looked more ragged and battered now, and had a beard to rival an American lumberjack, but his eyes never changed despite the years. He was cuffed so that explained him missing your face. You haven't seen him in...a very long time.

Seeing him like this made you speak, but your voice is distorted by a voice modulator programmed into your mask. "Is that you, Arthur? Bloody hell, you look like shite. And missing hittin' my face? You're losing your touch, mate."

While the man tilted his head in surprise at you, you forgot that the other man was around and used your ramble as an opportunity to tackle you to the ground with a loud thud. He pinned your wrists above your head and got a knife pressed against your jugular. "Who are you?"

"Oooh," You couldn't help but snark. "I can be whoever you want me to be, pretty boy. As long as they were guys, really, but I'd rather you at least buy me dinner first before pinning my arms like this."

The man looked very uncomfortable with what you said as his face became a very bright red and barked at Ketch. "He seems to know you. Who is he?"

You could see him think about it before he sighed and said. "Two fish are in a tank, one says to the other, 'You man the guns while I drive.'"

That made the gargantuan man on you groan after a moment, but you began to laugh your ass off. To you, pun jokes are the best. When you began to full on laugh, Ketch groaned.

"Bloody fucking....I can't believe you still laugh at that, M/n!" He then threw his cuffed hands in the air. "And you've been in America all this bloody time?!"

The gargantuan was pretty sure that you weren't a threat since you're laughing too much so he got up but got his gun out. Just in case. Once he was off and got your laughter under control, you got up and took off your mask.

You turned to him with an amused expression on your face. "And I still can't believe that you're a bitch the British Men of Letters, but I don't judge your kink, Arthur. I've seen worse shite." 

Someone cleared their throat behind you so you turned to be met with stunning hazel eyes. The man they belonged to was staring between you and Ketch as if he was expecting an answer to fall from the sky. It took you a moment to not stare.

"Daaaamn." You couldn't help but drawl out a bit. "Arthur, you never told me there were actually attractive boyos working in the Men of Letters."

"That 'boyo' is older than you, M/n." He pointed out. "Also, I never told you because one, I couldn't find you. And two, if I had sooner, then I'd have to kill you."

You rolled your eyes. "Right, because of your sub kink bollocks. Such brotherly love I feel just radiating from you, Arthur."

"Wait." Gargantuan said, eyes widening almost comically. Now getting a good look of you and Ketch, he can see the resemblance. "You two are...?"

Ketch stepped forward and nudged you to get closer to the confused gargantuan and said. "Yes. Sam Winchester, this is my younger brother, and thief by trade, M/n Ketch. Wanted by my superiors for stealing some of our technology."

"Oi, not like they were actually doin' anything with all that." You defended yourself. "Most of the pieces were collecting dust anyways. I did those poor pieces a bloody favor! But all the same, nice to meet you, handsome." You winked at him and he blushed madly. Maybe you'll stick around just to embarrass the poor man.

"He also laughs at the most horrible jokes ever." Ketch casually mentioned to which you huffed.

"Hey Arthur, how does one keep a moron in suspense?"

There was a long moment of silence before you smirked and got a glare from him. For once you were actually kind of glad his hands were cuffed so he wouldn't strangle you. It got a slight laugh from Sam so your job was done. 

Well not the grab 'n go job, but you can get to that after maybe telling more bad jokes.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try to do some comment requests if you guys are interested. Any will take a lot of time since typing from a phone can possibly take hours to do.


End file.
